


How Sweet It Is

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Justin comes over for date night with tubs of cookie dough thanks to a fundraiser at his neighbor's children's school. Olli isn't sure what to think, but who is he to keep Justin from baking?





	How Sweet It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nemorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/gifts).



> Dear recipient, whoever you are:  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! =D
> 
> from the prompt "cookie dough"

Olli was setting the table for dinner when he heard a strange banging at the front door. He put the silverware in a pile on his plate, then slowly walked to the front door, debating whether or not to grab an umbrella from the closet just to be safe.

"Olli, it's me!" To be specific, the voice on the other side of the door belonged to Olli's dinner guest for the evening (and boyfriend of almost a year), Justin. "Please hurry before I drop dessert!"

With a mix of confusion and curiosity, Olli opened the door. "Did you lose your key?"

"No," Justin replied. "I just can't reach my pockets with all this stuff in my hands. And I can't ring the doorbell or knock properly, either."

Olli blinked, then stared at the several items Justin was carrying. "Do you need help with...whatever those are?"

"Just let me in and I'll put them on the counter."

His confusion and curiosity growing with every word Justin said, Olli stood aside so Justin could hurry inside. As Olli closed and locked the door, he asked, "Why didn't you put them in a bag or something?"

"I couldn't find a big enough bag." Justin put down the items with a loud groan. "Maybe I should have asked you what kind you wanted tonight instead of bringing all of them here. In any case, here's date night dessert. Don't tell anyone who cares about our diets!"

"I won't," Olli promised. "But may I ask what exactly I'm not telling anyone who cares about our diets about?"

"Cookies!" Justin pointed to the words 'COOKIE DOUGH' on the side of one of the items. "My neighbor's kids were selling these cookie dough tubs for a school fundraiser. All you have to do is scoop them onto a baking sheet and put them in the oven for about ten minutes. It's super easy!"

Olli couldn't help smiling at how excited Justin sounded. "Go set the oven while I find the baking sheets. I still don't really understand temperatures in America."

"My mom says she'll teach you if you come visit." Justin set the oven to preheat to the temperature listed on the tubs. "What kind do you want to make?"

"I'm not sure I've heard of most of these," Olli admitted as he placed the baking sheet on the counter. "But I know I like chocolate chip, so let's make that one."

"An excellent choice." Justin opened the tub and grabbed two spoons from the silverware drawer. He handed one to Olli with a dramatic flourish. "It's scooping time!"

They scooped out as many cookies as they could fit on the baking sheet. Olli put the sheet into the oven and set a timer on his phone for ten minutes. "Want to help me finish setting the table?"

"Sure." Justin gave Olli a quick kiss on the cheek before they got to work. "For what it's worth, the tubs can last a relatively long time in the freezer. So we don't have to worry about finishing them quickly before they go bad."

"Good to know."

The timer went off a few minutes later. Olli took out the baking sheet. "They look great!"

"And they smell even better!"

Per the instructions on the tub, they waited two minutes, then moved the cookies to a wire rack to finish cooling. At that point, they sat down to eat dinner.

Once they were done eating and cleaning up, Justin picked up a cookie and offered it to Olli. "I hope it's as sweet as you are."

Olli sighed fondly before biting into the cookie. "Yum!" he said with his mouth full. He chewed and swallowed, then picked up another cookie and offered it to Justin. "Best idea you've ever had."

Justin bit into the cookie and moaned blissfully; Olli considered that an exaggeration, but didn't bother saying anything on the matter. After they finished eating their cookies, Justin said, "That was the second-best idea I've ever had. The first-best idea I've ever had was asking you out."

Olli chuckled and rewarded him with a kiss that tasted like chocolate chip cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
